You're Beautiful
by xdellaforex
Summary: It has been 5 years since Hogwarts and Ron has not forgotten his feelings for Hermione. After a surprising reunion he tries to gather up his courage to tell her how he feels! But will she feel the same? RR!
1. Why?

**A/N: Hello readers! I know my partner and I have not been updating in a while but now we are (obviously)! The title of this story is named after the fabulous song by James Blunt! I do not own any of these characters- they belong to the gifted J.K. Rowling! **

**Now here is the first chapter! READ & REVIEW! **

**-Punky Monkey **

_Why didn't I just tell her? _Ron Weasley scolded himself. _She is gone for good. _He pushed his school trunk into the corner of his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed.

Seventh year had just ended. No more Hogwarts, and no more friends, most importantly, Hermione Granger. He ran his fingers through his fiery red hair as he thought of his dear friend's smiling face. _I can always write to her,_ he thought.

But he knew that would never be the same. How stupid was he? He had liked Hermione since the end of first year, surely that was enough time!

_The opportunity never came, right?_, he tried to convince himself. Ron had no luck, he knew he was wrong. Ron knew he didn't need a Healer at St. Mungo's to figure that out.

He longed to tell her after she had been petrified in their second year. Third year he wanted to tell her when she cared for him after he had been wounded in the Whomping Willow. And in fourth year (how could he forget?) Ron had refrained from telling her he loved her when Hermione had accused her of being jealous of Krum. Also the countless times they had waited in the empty common room for Harry to return from his detentions with Umbridge. Of course there was after Dumbledore's funeral.

All Ron had was one question: _Why?_

**Sorry for such a short chapter! So, what'd you think? **

**If I have made any mistakes please tell me! **

**I want an honest opinion, by the way! (But be nice!) **

_**Thanks! **_

**- Punky Monkey **


	2. An unexpected Reunion

**A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you liked the first chappie! I'm sorry if it was a bit boring but don't worry! **

**-Punky monkey **

Chapter 2: An unexpected Reunion

Five years later, Ron did not forget about Hermione, even when he became Keeper for his favorite Quidditch team, The Chudley Cannons.

He walked along the cobblestone street of Hogsmead village, looking for any familiar faces as he shopped. He saw a young woman that looked so much like Hermione that he almost had a heart attack. The fact that the girl had her nose stuck in a book didn't help.

Ron wondered, as he did so often, what Hermione was doing now.

Hermione Granger sat on a bench outside The Three Broomsticks, the summer sun beating down on her face. She marked her page in _The Greatest Wizards of All Time _by Elsa Freynnth and looked around her.

The new land lady, Madam Loretta, was hammering a notice to the door of her pub. A group of Hogwarts students scuttled by, carrying bulging bags of Zionko's products. A couple passed, hand in hand. Hermione sighed. _That's what I need,_ she thought hopelessly, _someone to love._

She gathered all of her belongings from the bench and walked off towards the book shop. She pushed open the door and- "'Scuse me? I think you dropped this?"

Hermione turned around. A man had spoken to her. In his hand he held a shiny silver sickle. She looked up into his face to thank him and gasped. Ron Weasley stood in front of her, in the door of the book shop. "R- Ron?"

That had to be him. This man had bright red hair, freckles on the bridge of his nose and shockingly blue eyes.

He seemed incapable of the English language or perhaps was just excited as she was to see him. His moth opened and closed but nothing came out. Finally he managed to gasp: "_Hermione?_" She grinned from ear to ear and nodded.

Ron looked as if Christmas had come early. She threw her arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed. "It's great to see you too, Hermione!" Ron replied and truly meant. She was back. The love of his life, Hermione Granger, was back.

**A/N: Sorry if the ending line was so cheesy and for yet another short chapter! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**-Punky Monkey **


	3. Catching Up

**HI! Sorry I'm moving kind of slow, but this chapter is finally up! Hooray! **

**-Punky Monkey **

**Chapter Three: Catching Up **

Ron and Hermione sat outside Sydney's Ice Cream Polar licking ice cold ice creams.

"How've you been?" Ron asked politely.

Hermione really had changed over 5 years; her brown, bushy mass of hair had been straightened and put in a ponytail to keep off her neck, her chocolate brown eyes had been outlined in black and she finally had boobs.

"I've been good," she replied, smiling, "I have a job at the Ministry in the department of International Magical Cooperation." Ron wasn't surprised. Hermione knew N.E.W.T level material before she had even took her O.W.L.S.

"I've heard you keep for the Chudley Cannons. That's cool." He felt like a teenager, feeling all nervous because she paid him a compliment. "Thanks." Ron replied, feeling his ears turn scarlet. Did she think he was foolish, immature?

Ron was dieing to ask her if she was seeing anyone. They had spent the longest time talking to each other, but the topic never came up. It was unnerving. Like she could read his mind, Hermione asked: "So… are you seeing anyone?" It was an answer to Ron's prayers. "Nope. How about you?" He hoped he sounded casual and not desperate. "Viktor and I didn't really work out. I'm a single woman."

They sat in silence for a moment. Hermione jumped up when she looked at her watch. "I should get going," she said as she gathered her stuff, "I've got a meeting at the Hog's Head in five minutes with some people from the office. It was wonderful to see you again, Ron." Hermione smiled at him. "You too, take care." He answered.

"I love you." He whispered as Hermione disappeared down the cobblestone street.

**What did you think? R/R! Just incase any one is confused, Hermione was to far away to hear what Ron had said in the last line. **

**-PM**


	4. Back at the Burrow

**Posting 2 chapters in one day! How do you like _that! _**

**You know the drill, please R/R! **

**Chapter Four- Back at the Burrow **

The nextday, Ron and Hermione ran into each other again. It wasn't planed; Ron whipped his head around every few moments, hoping to spy Hermione. The thought never occurred to him that he looked like a madman, whipping his head around like that.

"I'm doing some shopping. Quills and stuff. My partner's son basically destroyed the office yesterday. Anyway, how's everyone?" Said Hermione. "Everyone is fine. Ginny and Harry are still going out. Ginny's twentieth birthday is tonight. I bet she'd be delighted to see you, (_She better be delighted!_ Thought Ron.), it's at The Burrow. It starts at seven."

Hermione didn't say anything at first; she just bit her lip in thought. "I guess I could come," she finally answered, "but please make sure Ginny knows I'm coming. I don't want to be, like, an unexpected guest, y'know?" Did she really think he was still a kid?

"Okay, good." Ron said happily. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Er- I've got a lot more shopping to do-"

"Oh, yeah, sorry…" _Idiot! _Ron scolded himself. His ears turned scarlet again. Hermione gave him a sincere smile. "'Bye! See you later!"

Hermione looked around her apartment, looking for clothes. She had decided not to wear robes, muggle clothes would be fine. After going through countless articles of clothing, (she _did_ want to look nice) Hermione decided on a pair of gray jeans, Ugg boots and her pink corduroy jacket.

After she applied fresh makeup and did her hair, Hermione apperated over to The Burrow.

Once she made it there with a loud _crack,_ Hermione couldn't help but smile.

The Burrow looked exactly the same, except a large banner was draped across the door that read: "**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!"_** in big bold letters with stars that magically changed colors around the edges.

She gasped. _Oh no! I forgot a present!_ She fretted. How would she look if she showed up without a present? She hadn't seen these people in forever, what would they think of her! Then Hermione started to worry about other things. _Would they hate me because I never wrote to them? What if-_

Hermione's worried thought were interrupted. "Hermione!" Hermione searched for the source of the sound in the orange light of the setting sun.

Ron ran up to her wearing a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a moss green sweater that she was happy to see did have an "R" embroided on the front. By the looks of it, Ron had been waiting for her, but she decided to let it fly.

"C'mon, everyone is dieing to see you!" Ron told her excitedly. "But I haven't got a present." Hermione told him sheepishly. "Don't worry," he reassured her, "Ginny has got loads of presents trust me!" Hermione wasn't entirely convinced that it was okay, but nodded her head never the less.

The smell of Mrs. Weasley's superb cooking reached her nostrils as Ron led her across the yard and through the door.

The whole Weasley clan was there. Mr. Weasley, who was almost completely bald now, and Mrs. Weasley, who had lost some weight since the last time they had met, the six Weasley brothers and Ginny Weasley, who looked absolutely stunning on her big day. Along with the many Weasleys were Bill's wife, Fleur, and a young girl, who had to be their daughter. In a far corner was Harry Potter, his jet black hair as untidy as ever and two girls from school, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell and a dark brunette she didn't know. With all the noise, no one had noticed Hermione had entered with Ron until Ginny shrieked so loud that everyone in the area jumped.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione smiled, beside herself with happiness. With a whoosh of turquoise fabric, Ginny wan on the opposite side of the room, giving Hermione a rib-cracking hug.

"Happy Birthday." Hermione managed to say. Ginny finally released her friend and gave her the once over. "Oh, Hermione, I can't believe it's you! I missed you so-"

Oh my god! You are _not_ Hermione Granger!" Angelina Johnson had left her spot on the sofa and gave Hermione a distant- cousin like hug. "Nice to see you again." Hermione noticed a ring on Angelina's left hand, which obviously meant she was married to one of the twins. Harry had left his vacant corner and walked over to Hermione. "Hello!" he said. After a moment of staring at each other Hermione threw her arms around him.

**Please R/R! That chapter was a bit longer then the others, don't you think? Something interesting is going to happen in the next chapter so you _must_ read it(after I post it, of course!) **

**-Theresa **


	5. A Secret Uncovered

**A/N: Sorry I've been taking so long with my writing, but here is the next chapter! **

**By the way, cakesniffer, iluvloui and I will be away next week so don't expect anything then! **

**-P.M. **

Chapter Five – A Secret uncovered

After dinner and desert, Hermione never wanted to see food ever again. The thought of the piece of chocolate cake she had just eaten made her feel nauseous.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. The room was darker than when she had been there earlier. The sun had turned in for the night and the moon had come out. She lowered herself into the nearest armchair and thought of all the nice people she had met.

She had met Crystelle, Fluer and Bill's 4-year-old daughter and Percy's pregnant wife, Dayna. Angelina Johnson was now married to Fred and Katie Bell married George. She didn't know if Charlie had a wife, or if she just wasn't present.

Hermione surveyed the room. Her eyes fell upon the Weasley's special clock. Instead of numbers around the face they said things like 'home', 'traveling' and her least favorite: 'mortal peril'. Instead of three slender hands indicating the hour, minute and second were eight hands with a picture of each Weasley (Fred and George shared one).

"Gosh, I'm stuffed!" Ginny had entered, obviously over whelmed by the amount of food she had basically inhaled. Ginny was about to say something when Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in the doorway.

"Ginny, dear, will you help me clean up in here, it's a bit messy…" She asked. "Sure Mum," answered Ginny, getting up from her seat. Then she added in an undertone to Hermione: "I don't see why she won't just clean it with magic, really, it's not that hard…"

Then she turned to Hermione. "Will you go and get Ron? I think he's upstairs in his bedroom. You remember where that is, don't you?" Hermione nodded and walked up the stairs.

She finally reached her old friend's bedroom door and knocked. "Ron? Your mothers looking for you!" There was no answer. Hermione knocked again. No reply. She pushed open the door.

A fluffy brown ball whizzed passed her head and upended a box filled with papers. "Pig!" Hermione cried, recognizing Ron's vibrant little owl. She returned the owl to his cage.

Ron's room looked almost exactly the same. Ron's Chudley Cannons bedspread lay on top of his mattress. On the backboard of his bed were magazine clippings saying things like: _New Keeper for the Chudley Cannons._ Along with the article was a picture of Ron himself, his ears as red as ever.

Once Pig was safely back in his cage with some food, she walked over to his desk and picked up the upturned box of papers. She picked up the papers without looking at them (it would be rude to do so) until an envelope caught her eye.

Her name and address were written on the front in Ron's messy scrawl. That wasn't the only letter addressed to her; there were three others after that, all in Ron's handwriting. Hermione was confused: why were they all addressed to her?

After a few minutes of thinking she tore the first one open. They were addressed to her, it wouldn't be rude to open them, right?

_Hermione, _

_Hi. It's Ron Weasley. How are you? I haven't seen you in a while… _

She quickly scanned the rest of the note. Ron had basically wrote that same thing about five times now. She was about to throw the letter aside, until a very interesting sentence caught her eye.

_ I like you a lot, Hermione, I really do. _

_-Ron _

Hermione's brain started to ache. She took no notice to the tactless way the letter was written. _Ron? Love her?_ She shoved he letters to the bottom of the box and hurried back down stairs. All the way down she told herself how stupid she had been to budge into people's private business.

She sat herself into the same armchair as before. The living room was still empty. Sounds of talking and clanging forks and knives echoed from the kitchen.

A feeling erupted inside her stomach that she didn't like. She felt as if she was surfing on clouds…or on a wild roller coaster. The only other time she had felt this feeling was when… _oh no, _she fretted, _do I love Ron? _

Her fretful thoughts were interrupted by Ginny entering the room once more. "Did ya find Ron?" Hermione jumped. She had totally forgotten the task she had been given. At that moment Ron entered from the hall.

"Hey." He looked over at the two girls, with his eyes lingering on Hermione for a second longer. "Ron, Mum is looking for you. Where have you been?" Ginny told him.

It seemed so odd to Hermione that Ginny and Ron were so relaxed, not caring about anything at the moment when Hermione sat there, mixed up in her own thoughts and feelings.

"Outside," Ron answered, "watching Crystelle catch fireflies she's very good at it." Make sure she doesn't go anywhere near the gnomes, they'd scare the crap out of her." Ginny warned. He nodded and walked through the kitchen door.

Ginny turned to her friend. "Having a good time – what's wrong Hermione?"

Even though the girls hadn't seen each other in years, Hermione knew that the trust between them had not vanished.

Hermione planned out her words carefully. She couldn't come up with a good way to ask Ginny so she blurted it out. "Does Ron love me?" Ginny looked up from the thread she was pulling out of her skirt. "What makes you say that?" Ginny's brown eyes did not meet Hermione's. Hermione gave her friend a knowing look.

Ginny looked around as if expecting to see the whole family pressing their noses against the cold glass of the window. She beckoned Hermione closer. "How did you know?" Ginny whispered, her whisper barely audible. "When-." Ginny cut her off. "_Wait!_ Let's go up to my room…more private…"

The two girls walked up the stairs and into Ginny's room. Unlike Ron's room, Ginny's room had been totally redone. The walls had been painted a light pink with a lime green border around the top. Posters and pictures hung on the walls.

"So how do you know all this?" asked Ginny. Hermione felt like a criminal being questioned by a menacing detective. She didn't want to admit she had looked through Ron's stuff, but it was addressed to her so… "Well…" Hermione started slowly, thinking hard. Then, without warning, she launched into the story, including every detail. Ginny listened intently and didn't interrupt once.

When Hermione had finished and took a deep breath she said: "I'm guessing those letters weren't meant to be sent." _Yeah, I think I figured that out! _"All at once?" Ginny pondered some more. "Knowing Ron, I guess he wrote them at different times but was just to shy to send any of them." That did sound like something Ron would do.

Hermione's watch beeped. The digital numbers told her it was eleven o'clock. "When did it get so late?" She exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat next to Ginny.

"Happy Birthday, take care." Hermione told her friend. Ginny looked her in the eye.

"Don't mention what you know to Ron." Don't worry. I won't." Hermione reassured her friend.

**A/N: Sorry that chapter took so long! Yesterday I completed the story in my notebook, but now the problem is getting it all posted! **


	6. You're invited to a wedding

**Hope you like the last chapter! **

Chapter 6- A wedding

Two months later, along with _The Daily Prophet_ and the usual junk mail came a very interesting letter.

_You are invited _

_To the ceremony of Holy Matrimony _

_Of _

_Harry James Potter _

_And _

_Ginny Marie Weasley _

_On _

_The fourteenth of September _

_At St. Peter's Church _

_At twelve o'clock pm _

_The reception will be taking place at The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade. _

_Please send a letter to Miss. Ginny Weasley by August twenty-fifth. _

Hermione was brimming with excitement. (She ignored the fact that she thought the age of twenty was too young to by married.)

Along with the invitation was a folded piece of parchment.

_Hermione, _

_I want you to be a bridesmaid for my wedding! _

_Please? _

_Love, Ginny (soon to be) Potter_

_p.s. - Dress shopping on Thursday, August 13th at 2:20 _

_Just come to the Burrow._

She could imagine the look of excitement on her friend's face as she scribbled the note.

Quickly she grabbed some parchment and dipped her quill in some ink and wrote her reply.

She sealed the parchment with a tap of her wand and after a moment of deciding weather to address it to Ginny Weasley or Ginny Potter, she scribbled her friend's maiden name on the front.

She tied the note to her barn owl, Patrick's, leg and watched the owl soar out the window and into the bright blue sky.

Ginny Weasley sat on the floor of Harry Potter's apartment looking at a long list of names. "Harry, are you _sure _you don't want to invite your cousin?"

"Yes, I'm positive." He answered, absolutely sure that he never wanted to see Dudley's pig-like face again.

Ginny got up from her spot on the floor and stared at him lovingly. "What?" He grinned.

"Nothing…" she said as she walked around the table that separated them.

Ginny wrapped her arms around her fiancé. "We're finally getting married," Ginny whispered happily in his ear, "no war…no Voldemort…"

Ginny's words died away when Harry pulled her into a deep kiss.

(**A/N: Aww!) **

The thirteenth of August came faster than anyone had expected. At 2:19 that day Hermione appeared at the Burrow.

The door was unlocked and Hermione entered the vacant living room.

"Hello?" she called. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen. Hermione walked into the kitchen.

Sitting across the table from Ginny was a witch with long blonde hair and big blue eyes than gave her the illusion that she had drifted into the room accidentally. Luna Lovegood hadn't changed a bit.

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed, giving Luna a hug.

"Hi Ginny," she added. Ginny nodded in a way of saying 'hello'. "Luna was just telling me how she discovered Crumple-horn Korksacks **(A/N: someone tell me how to spell it, can't remember!)** in Sweden." Luna nodded. "I've got pictures!" Luna said excitedly as she pulled out a bungle of pictures out of the bag slung over her shoulder.

Crumple-horn Korsacks were definitely on Hermione's ugliest creatures list (if she had one, of course). It had four hooved feet, two on each side of its oval shaped body. Perched on the body was a furry, brown head with a long snout. It had nostrils the size of tangerines.

"Interesting," Hermione commented, not exactly sure what to say for Hermione had never believed in Luna's Crumple-horn Korsacs Crap.

With a small _'Crack!'_ Angelina and Katie materialized in front of them. "Hey everyone," Angelina said. "Who are you?" Katie directed at Luna. "Luna Lovegood," said Luna Lovegood, "I am the editor of _The Quibbler_." Hermione could tell the two Weasley wives were suppressing their laughter, which, thankfully, Luna did not notice.

"Who else is coming?" Hermione asked, dragging the conversation away from _The Quibbler_. "Dayna, Fluer and my twin cousins Abby and Bridget."

The ladies talked over tea as they waited for the rest of the party to show. As Ginny showed off the huge rock on her finger Dayna and Fluer (who had Crystelle clinging to her arm) walked through the kitchen door. "Hello," Dayna greeted. "'Ello," Fluer said. Crystelle waved her small hand, the other in her mouth.

"Fluer, Dayna, this is Luna Lovegood." Ginny said, gesturing to Luna. Fluer looked up and down, she obviously didn't approve.

From the other side of the door they heard voices:

"Abby, there is something called personal space- take a step back!"

"Jeez, Bridge, you don't have to be so-"

There was a loud crash and a shattering sound.

"Shit! I hope that wasn't an heirloom!"

The two most identical people Hermione had ever seen tumbled into the room, still bickering. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Fluer and Dayna stared at the twins. They stopped arguing once they noticed that five pairs of eyes were upon them.

'Guys, these are my cousins, Abby (Ginny pointed to the girl in purple) and Bridget (she pointed to the girl in green)" The twins couldn't have been more then eighteen years old.

Once everyone was introduced the party set off. "Where are we going anyway?" Hermione asked as they made their way down the garden path. "A muggle shop in London called Caitlyn's dress emporium," answered Ginny. Then she added in a low whisper: "Will you help me with the money? I have some but I don't – "Sure." Hermione answered. Ginny looked relieved. "Thanks."

**A/N: I am so, _so, so _sorry this chapter took so long! **

**Read and review!**


	7. Hermione's Reasons Why

**A/N: hey everyone! Sorry I've been taking so long! I hope you liked the last chapter! **

'**/' means 'later' okay! **

**-PM **

**Chapter seven: Hermione's reasons why **

That night Harry took his fiancé and the whole wedding party out to dinner. Along with the bride's maids were the ushers: Fred, George, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and the best man, Ron.

Neville had grown up _a lot_.He was no longer fat and chubby, he was a tad bit muscular and…good looking.

As the adults talked loudly over butter beer, Ginny called for their attention. "SHUT UP!" She roared. The table went quiet. "First I'd like to say we had a successful shopping trip this evening," Ginny was proud of their work, "and now we must discuss pairs." She looked around at the group. "Ron, you will be paired with Fluer, Abby, you're will Seamus, (Abby looked disgustedly at her partner and her sister gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder), Bridget – Fred, George – Dayna, and Hermione – Neville." Neville's face lit up- which Hermione pretended not to notice.

Immediately she thought of Ron. _Doesn't Ginny know who Ron wants to be with? ...Maybe he doesn't love me anymore._ She felt a sudden rush of sadness over whelm her. _I don't love Ron!_ Hermione thought to herself. She looked over at Ron, he looked kind of cute. _I DON'T LOVE RON!_ She thought frantically.

_I don't love him because…_ She searched her mind for an answer.

There was no reason why.

/ Hermione stayed at The Burrow that night. Unlike usual, Hermione would be staying in a guest room, which had once been inhabited by Fred and George. She had been so used to staying in Ginny's room when she had visited over the summer holidays that she had forgotten they were adults now. _They were older._**(A/N: that was not a thought) **

Hermione sat in front of the Weasley's fire place. She watched the orange and red flames dance. As the fire crackled a pair of feet came down the stairs. "Hey 'Mione." It was Harry. "Have you seen Ginny?"

"Nope," Hermione only half answered, deep in thought. Thinking of (who else?) Ron. Harry's voice reached her ears like it came through an echoing tunnel. "Are you okay?" Harry asked. She came back from the clouds with Harry sitting by her side.

Like the night she had found the letter and told Ginny, she poured everything out to Harry. He listened and didn't interrupt, but became alarmed when Hermione burst into tears.

"… And I d-don't know if I l-love him or not!" Hermione choked on her tears and the words got all caught up in her throat. "I'm s-so c-confused!" She took deep breaths. Harry gave her a comforting hug. When Hermione had finally calmed down she said: "I don't want to tell him anything, not yet. Not until I sort myself out. I'll just wait for him to tell me how he feels."

Hermione gave Harry a last hug. "Thanks a lot Harry," she told him. There was a moment of silence. "Uh, Hermione?"

"Yep?"

"I think we should get out of here 'cause you know…it looks like something it definitely isn't."

Harry was right: they had been hugging for at least a minute now and they were completely alone. That wouldn't look to good to Ginny, or at least, to anyone else.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said again as she happily strode up the stairs.

**A/N: read and review! Please and thank you! **


	8. A Walk in the Sun

**A/N: hope you liked the last chapter! This chapter contains to lines from the movie _The Outsiders!_**

That morning as Hermione changed from her pajamas into her clothes she thought of what she had confessed to Harry the night before. Hermione silently opened to the door and slipped through, she didn't want to wake anyone. When Hermione reached the landing, there was no sound but her breathing and the pipes inside the walls.

She checked her watch. _Is seven o'clock really that early?_ Hermione looked out the window. The sun, just like her, had just risen. The golden glow of the sun inspired her to go for a walk.

/ Ron Weasley leaned against the wooden fence of the Burrow, clearing his mind of all thoughts. He shut his eyes against the orange sun and the inside of his eyelids glowed red.

When he felt his mind was cluttered with to many thoughts, a walk always did him good. He breathed in the fresh air.

Soon the sounds of clucking chickens were joined by feet crunching on grass. "Hi Ron," It was Hermione. She leaned against the fence next to him. "'Morning," he greeted.

They stood there, transfixed on the rising sun. "…Pretty," Hermione commented, still gazing at the sun. "Yep, beautiful," Ron replied.

Then Hermione jumped up, this would be a perfect time- "I think this is romantic –" _Oh no! Now it seems like I'm implying that I like him! _

"I mean, like-"

_But I do… _

"When I get married, if I ever do of course-"

"Of course you will," Ron interrupted. There was a short pause.

"When I get married this would be the time I'd like my wedding to be…"

"At seven in the morning?"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?"

Ron went quiet for a moment. "No," he mumbled.

The sound of clucking chickens filled the silence.

"Can you see the sun real good from the east side?" Ron asked suddenly. "yeah, _real good_." Hermione answered. The sound of incorrect grammar coming out of her mouth felt funny. _What an odd question…_

Ron smiled to himself. At least now he knew that when this wedding is over and Hermione goes home, there will still be something connecting them.

/ Later over breakfast, Hermione brought up the topic of staying at the Burrow. "I mean, should I stay?" she asked, "I don't want to intrude or anything…"

"What do you think Ginny?" She asked her friend. "That'd be wonderful," Ginny answered as she put the fork to her mouth. "Ron?" she asked. Ginny caught on so quickly.

Ron merely shrugged. _A shrug? JUST a shrug?_ Ginny turned to Harry. "Well, what ever you want, Hermione, it is totally-" He caught the glare on Ginny's freckled face. "I agree with Ginny," he answered. Ginny smiled.

"_Thanks" _Hermione mouthed to her friend. _"Anytime." _

A/N: READ AND REVIEW!


	9. The Plan

**A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter! Thank you for all the nice reviews all you people have sent me! I ask one last favor of you darling readers: Please read my new one shot "Saying Sorry"! **

**-Punky Monkey **

**Chapter Nine! **

A week later, on a stormy, rainy day, Hermione apparated from the office over to the Burrow. She walked over the threshold and with a flick of her wand was completely dry. Hermione walked up the stairs into her room. She put her traveling cloak and her many papers away in the closet.

She sat on her bed and listened to the rain slap against the window.

Hopefully Patrick, he owl, would return soon. He had gone out for his midnight fly and hadn't returned.

There was a knock on the door. "Hermione? It's Ginny."

"Come in!" Hermione yelled. A second later the door opened and in walked the slim, red headed form of Ginny Weasley. "Guess what!" Ginny said excitedly. "What?"

"I'm going to try on my dress tomorrow!" She exclaimed. "Really? That's great!" Hermione said politely.

Hermione truly was excited for her friend, but couldn't help but envy her. _Don't worry, my day will come,_ Hermione reassured herself.

"Oh-" Ginny said in a rather different tone. She looked over at the door and into the hallway which she found deserted. "Harry and I came up with a plan." For what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"For _you know what_."

"Oh…" To Hermione, this seemed like a very childish thing to do. After all they were twenty-two, not seventeen.

The girls froze when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was Harry, parchment and quill in hand. "Do you like crème bou leu? **(A/N: someone tell me how to spell that please!)** Hermione nodded. She had had it once when she went to France with her parents. "It sounds nice," Ginny answered. "I was telling Hermione the plan."

Harry took a seat in the desk chair, opposite of where the two girls were sitting on the edge of the bed. "'Kay, go on."

"Mum and Dad are going out tonight to some place to get our wedding present," Ginny said quietly, "and Harry and I are going to see how we want the Three Broomsticks set up, Which leaves you and Ron here _alone _(unless Fred and Angelina or someone decides to stop by, which is not likely). Mum is leaving some left over meatloaf (honestly, she thinks we can't cook) which I threw out and that means: you and Ron have to go out to eat, _together_."

When Ginny concluded her speech, Hermione just stared at the pair of them. _Their nuts, we are twenty-one years old! Do you hear me? TWENTY-ONE!_ Not only was Hermione annoyed by the way her friends were acting, she was also angry with them that they devised this plan without them. _I can make my own decisions. _

There were a million things that could go not according to plan.

/ Later that day, Ginny once again knocked on Hermione's doorand hastily entered before Hermione could even yell 'come in'.

"Harry and I are going out now, you know the plan –" She stopped dead when she laid eyes on Hermione. "You are wearing that?"

Hermione looked down at her jeans and pull-over sweat shirt. "You aren't going like that," Ginny ordered as she walked over to the closet. She looked through the contents of the closet, pulling certain items out and muttering to herself. "This would look good with that…on second thought…"

Ginny pulled out a mini skirt and gasped. "You sexy mamma!" _Shut up!" _Hermione laughed. Ginny laid the skirt down on the only part of the bed that was not consumed by the monster called 'the contents of Hermione's closet'.

After a minute or two of Ginny digging through the closet and Hermione wondering just how big the closet was, Ginny stopped and stared proudly at the denim mini skirt and blue sequined gold halter top that she had picked out. "_Tada!_" Ginny exclaimed, like a muggle magician who just succeeded in pulling a bunny from a hat.

"Um, don't you think its kind of, you know….sluty?"

"Of course not!" Ginny exclaimed, as if Hermione had said the most absurd thing. "You're twenty-one years old! Besides, it's your clothes."

Hermione ignored the last comment. "What does being twenty-one have to do with anything?"

"You are no longer a kid! You are a woman! You can drink legally! I have to wait one more year!

"I don't have any shoes that match," Hermione said as she eyed the outfit again. Ginny looked at the clothes on the bed for a moment. "I have shoes you can borrow."

_Shit. I almost got out of wearing that! _

**A/N: review! I love them! I just realized I only have a few more chapters to go! **


	10. The Story of Marietta and Her Lover

**A/N: thank you The Gypsy-Pirate Queen, for telling me how to spell crème brulee! **

**And to everyone who sent me wonderful reviews! **

**This chapter is pretty short, but oh well. **

**Chapter ten **

Ron and Hermione sat across from each other at Anna's Italian Restaurant. Neither of them had said much except for 'these meatballs are delicious' and 'that woman over there is wearing too much perfume'.

As they sat in silence, Hermione thought of something. "I'm reading this really great book. It is about a man who goes to war. He loves his friend, Marietta, but doesn't want to tell her how he feels because he thinks Marietta won't love him back. Little does he know, _she does_."

Ron wondered why she was telling him this, or why she but so much emphasis on the last few words. "Cool," he replied. "I haven't finished it yet," Hermione went on, "but I really think he should tell her…before it's too late." Ron nodded his agreement. He looked up from his plate to see that Hermione looked angry, which she quickly covered up with a forced smile.

/When they returned to the Burrow and Hermione lay on her bed, she wasn't exactly sure that Ron got her message about the book she was reading, which was not a book at all. She had just made it up.

Then she heard the front door creak open. "RON! HERMIONE! I'M HOME!" Ginny, as she had just loudly announced, was home. She walked up the stairs unusually slow and opened Hermione's door.

"Why so slow?" she asked. "Just incase you two needed some time," Ginny answered as she took her usual seat on the edge of Hermione's bed. "So, what happened?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Nothing."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Ginny looked some what disappointed that her plan hadn't worked as well as she had hoped. "Well then…what did you talk about?"

"Nothing much," Hermione answered, "I _tried_ to give him a hint, but I'm not sure he got it." Ginny sighed, this _was_ harder then she thought.

**A/N: Two more chapters to go! **

**Review! I told you this chapter was short! **


	11. Tears and Sorrow

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! But never fear, CHAPTER ELEVEN IS HERE! **

Chapter 11: The Wedding

Before they all knew it, it was time for the wedding. For the wedding party, it meant they only had one last time to rehearse. Hermione took Neville's arm and walked down the aisle – careful not to step on the sky blue bride's maids dress she was wearing. The organ played the infamous wedding tune. Then, Hermione heard a shriek from the front of the line.

As she (and everyone else had expected), it was Fleur. "I 'annot vork with 'im!" she shrieked, detaching herself from Ron. Harry and Ginny, who were not in their wedding outfits yet, looked distressed.

"'E is 'orrible," Fleur went on, "I've seen monkeys that valk better then 'im! 'E " Ginny cut her off before things could get out of hand. "Fine, _fine!_" We'll change your partner!" Ginny looked over at her fiancé, who gave her an approving glance; none of them wanted to face the wrath of Fleur Delacour–Weasley. "Hermione and Fleur, _switch!_"

Hermione looked around; half hoping this was a bizarre dream. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she did.

Fleur flipped her long sheet of white-blonde hair as Hermione abandoned Neville and walked up the aisle to take her place next to Ron. When she linked arms with him, an odd, tingly feeling shot down her spine. _She is walking down the aisle to her own wedding, dressed in a beautiful white gown…_Hermione shook the thought from her head vigorously.

They finished their rehearsals and Ginny and Harry departed in different directions to change. Mrs. Weasley followed Ginny, running to catch up with her daughter, looking as if she just won the lottery.

"When Mum and Dad brought the news that we were going to have a baby sisters I was thinking: _Oh no!_" The guest laughed politely as Ron made his best man speech at the reception party.

This was a part of The Three Broomsticks that Hermione had never seen. It was a big room with lots of tables draped in white tablecloths set with silver and white balloons.

"You grew up and we fought…you might have hexed me a couple of times, but I love you and always have. I love you Ginny." The guest clapped and Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes. Ginny also cried, her hand entwined with Harry's. Ron continued his speech and looked over at Harry, "Harry, you're my best mate; I know you'll take care of my sister. You defeated You-know-who and have saved us loads of times- what _can't_ you do, right?" Harry smiled sheepishly. "I love you guys," Ron concluded his speech and Ginny gave her brother a big hug, getting tears of joy on his suit.

A while later, the crowd danced and Hermione watched from her seat at the dining table next to Luna, whose dress made her eyes pop shockingly. She had danced with Harry and with Neville, in a friends only way, of course. But Ron wouldn't ask her to dance, and it was driving her nuts.

_Ask me to dance, you moron! _ Hermione thought angrily. She thought she might cry, how was anyone _that_ stupid? Hermione looked over at the happy newlyweds, neither of them noticed as they swished across the dance floor.

Hermione felt a knot in her stomach. _Don't be selfish, the world doesn't revolve around you. Not everyone is looking after you, making sure you feel alright and are happy every single second of the day. _She willed herself not to cry. _The world doesn't revolve around you. _

"They look lovely together, don't they?" Luna observed, her blue eyes on Ginny and Harry. Hermione nodded her agreement.

Suddenly, Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. Once she saw Ron walk out the doors, she followed him without saying a word of departure to Luna.

She pushed open the doors into the kind of afternoon weather that would make her hair stand up. Hermione looked around for a moment, and then spotted Ron, standing with Fred and George.

Hermione wasn't sure what she had planed, but marched up to him immediately. Her face must have shone what she was feeling, because Fred and George instantly stopped laughing. "Can we talk?" She said, trying to get the annoyance out of her voice. "All right," he said as he departed from the group and followed Hermione around the corner of the building.

"So," he said, trying to sound casual, "What's up?"

"Do you love me?" She blurted.

"What?" Ron asked, a little taken aback.

"Do you love me!" she asked again, more forceful this time.

"Hermione, I really don't under-"

Now she was crying. "If you love me just tell me now and get it over with!"

Ron had a horrible flash back of the Yule Ball. He looked at her in disbelief, was she really asking him this right now? Hermione stared at him, tears falling from her chocolate brown eyes. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say yes, but he couldn't say no because that would be lying to her, which he really didn't want to do.

She stared at him for one more second, then turned around and walked away, leaving Ron standing there, feeling like a fool.

**A/N: What did ya think? One more chapter left! Also: please read my Hermione/Ron one-shot, "Saying Sorry"!**


	12. You're Beautiful

**A/N: Finally, after my hard work and commitment, and your devotion and loyalty, the last chapter is here! I happen to be very sad, but I will move on to bigger things! Thank you, thank you, and here is chapter twelve! **

**-Punky Monkey **

**Chapter 12: You're Beautiful **

The festivities lasted until dawn. Hermione tried to cover up her anger with Ron – she didn't want to ruin Ginny's night. She shouldn't have to worry about something like this.

The next morning she'd be leaving. She couldn't believe that after spending countless weeks at the Burrow, Ron hadn't told her a thing! At eleven o'clock on September 15, she roughly stuffed the last article of clothing into her trunk and dragged it down the stairs.

Rain once again splattered the windows from a dull gray sky.

Harry and Ginny detached from each other (finally) to wish Hermione good bye. First, she gave Ginny a hug. "Ron is a stupid prat, you know that," Ginny whispered in her friend's ear, "he'll come around."

"Thanks," Hermione said, not exactly sure that what her friend had said was true. "Take care. Thanks for everything." Harry shrugged and Ginny smiled. "It was nothing." Then, Harry gave her a hug. "Bye 'Mione. It was nice to see you again."

She was sad to leave her friends. It seemed like the time they had together was only a few days.

"Ginny is going to move in with me in a few weeks," Harry told her. "Okay, I'll write," Hermione promised.

She said goodbye to the rest of the Weasleys present, last of all, Ron. She didn't want to say goodbye. "Bye," she said, her eyes started to burn with tears.

Without another word, she stalked out the door and into the pouring rain. It wasn't until she was halfway across the yard that the tears really started coming. Blinded by tears, she nearly tripped over a gnome. Along with her salty tears were runs of mascara. She quickly wiped it away, which did nothing to help.

She was about to apparate when – "HERMIONE!"

Ron Weasley was soaked, running down the garden path towards her.

"Hermione," he said again, this time out of breath. "I love you, a lot. _A lot, a lot_." He felt twelve years of love coming out of him. And he said this all without breaking eye contact. Hermione couldn't speak. She was dumbfounded.

After a moment of silence Ron said "D-do you love me?"

Hermione started to smile. She was almost laughing- but not in a psychotic moron way. She answered his question with a kiss. "You're beautiful," Ron whispered in her ear.

Hermione Granger was finally living her happily ever after. _If this were a fairy tale, _she thought happily to herself,_ they I guess fairy tales aren't all that bad._

**THE END! **

_My life is_

_brilliant._

My life is brilliant  
My love is

_pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She_

_smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause_

_I've got a plan._

You're beautiful.

_You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's_

_true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I_

_don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be_

_with you._

Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked

_on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking_

_high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her_

_again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'till the_

_end._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in

_a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

La la la

_la la la la la la_

You're beautiful. You're

_beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she_

_thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to_

_face the truth,  
I will never be with you. _

**FINAL A/N: That was the lyrics to the wonderful song 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt! Please send your final reviews and please read my one-shot "Saying Sorry"! **

_**Thank you all, I really mean it! **_

**_Yours truly, _**

_**Punky Monkey **_


End file.
